My vampiro encantador
by anyelicamotaban
Summary: Soy un vampiro que me convirtieron ase dos años, para sobrevivir no caso a humanos cazo a anímale para aliméntate y Así sobrevivir, e escapado de mi familia de mis amigo y de la persona que amo a un que lo ultimo que dije es un secreto yo no podía esta cerca de ellos por eso me fui de mi casa de mi ciudad natal para no hacerles. soy nueva, seguirme en amor yaoi hay la tred cop


Chapter 1

Resumen…

que amo a un que lo ultimo que dije es un secreto yo no podía esta cerca de ellos por eso me fui de mi casa de mi ciudad natal para no hacerles dallo aun que me duela lo tuve que hacerlo pero regresare con la promesa de conquistarlo a el, y cazar a los que me convirtieron en esto.

Hola soy kaz Martínez tengo 16 años, lo se es tonto comenzar mi historia Asi pero bueno comencemos. Ya era media noche estoy por un las calles caminando lose soy un adolescente que le gusta esta de atravesado de noche en las calles pero no lo puedo evita mi tiempo Salí con unos amigo al club de bolos pero senos fue en tiempo jugando, me percato de la hora de mi reloj de muñeca y veo que es de media noche será mejor que mede prisa para llegar a mi casa tendré que tomar un atajo para llegar mas rápido a mi casa o si no mis padres me castigaran si llego tarde de nuevo me castigara por el resto de mi vida, tenia que esta ase 2 hora en la casa de este castigo no me salvo resoplido, será mejor que centre por este callejón me orara dos cuadra de llagar a mi casa se ve que es tenebroso con la oscuridad será mejor que me apure esto por la mita de calejos cuando escucho ruido es seguro que es vagabundo, sigo caminando cuando escucho paso detrás de mi pero me doy huerta y no veo a nadie detrás de mi es de ser mi imaginación me dije requiere caminando pero volví a escuchar paso pero volví a darme la huerta pero no Avia nadie, hola hay alguien aquí no escuche respuesta otravez desidia tomar mi camino pero de repente escuche una unas risa, kaz quien eres salir de donde estés escondiendo no tengo viendo salir quien sea que este allí persona miste misteriosa, hola chico que ases a estas hora en la calle, kaz yo estoy yéndome a mi casa si me disculpa ya me tengo que ir- persona misteriosa, no no que tal si te quedas unos minutos así hablamos yo solo quiero Aserr amigo tullo chico, kaz lo siento señor pero yo no ago amigos de la calle si me Diz cual puede soltad mi muñeca me quiero ir a mi casa, persona misteriosa, OH el chico quiere irse willace lo dejamos ir, dijo la persona misteriosa a la nada, kaz esta asustado la persona misteriosa que lo sostenía de la muñeca esta ablando con alguien que esta es con Dida en la socorrida cuando kaz de repente escucho otra voz que le respondo a la persona que le sujeta de la muñeca, OH Clyde por que no dejas de jugar con la comida solo termina ya solo no queda 1h ante de que salga el sol. Kaz escuchaba bien la conversación de esas dos personas misteriosa y a que se refieren con la comida. Wallace siempre ere aburrido hermano, Clyde le lanzo una mirada amenazante solo termina. Wallace si ya no te enojes. Chico ya lo escuchaste solo voy a beber tu sangre ajajá le comienza a beber de su sangre dejando en la inconsciente, ABA a Sergui cuando de repente escucharon unos paso y no cualquiera son pasos que indica que los cazadores se acercan Clyde : Wallace ya vámonos están cerca se esteran que regresamos, Wallace: si hermano sueltan el cadáver inconsciente del chico, kaz: solo veía sombras y no escuchaban lo que decían. 1 cazador: diablos llegamos tarde llana mordido a tres adolescente eso maldito hermanos bradley . cazador 2: y que asemos con el chico el es el hijo de nuestro es jefe. 1 cazador: no podemos Aserr nada solo tenemos que llévalo con el sabrá que Aserr cojéelo yo hablare con su padres. A llegar al casa de cazador mas viejo se son predio a ver a sus antiguo alumnos pero mas le sorprendió lo que al parecer era un cazador nuevo tenía a su hijo en sus brazos eso no era buena señal. Papa de kaz: que sucedió Horacio, Horacio: podemos hablar y que Steven lleve a tu hijo su habitación. Papa de kaz: si esta arriba ala derecha es su habitación, ve como lleva a su hijo a la habitación se voltio a SIA Horacio Query explicación por que su hijo esta inconsciente. Horacio: Wallace y Clyde regresaron y mordieron a tu hijo. Papa de kaz: no no pude ser Horacio pensé que ellos avían muerto.


End file.
